


Una cucharada amarga, y tres terrones de azúcar

by aribakemono



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Los espía detrás de la puerta.





	Una cucharada amarga, y tres terrones de azúcar

**{ahora, cuando no somos}**

Los espía detrás de la puerta. A Minho y a Kibum. Solos, el uno al lado del otro, viendo una película. O no viéndola, mejor dicho. El DVD se reproduce en la pantalla y puede ver cómo la luz de las imágenes titila, pero ninguno de los dos espectadores contempla la pantalla.

Kibum recuesta la cabeza sobre el hombro de Minho como si le costara mantenerse recto. Se deja caer, dócil, y Taemin no quiere reconocerlo, pero oye sus suaves, casi reprimidos sollozos y se le rompe el mundo en pedacitos. De repente ya no se siente tan adulto como creía cuando se lo dijo a Minho.

(Aquellas palabras, aquello de ‘ _no creo que esto esté bien. Somos hombres_ ’ y dijo la palabra ‘ _hombres_ ’ con cierto regocijo, porque sabía bien. Siempre sabe bien saberse mayor. Minho lo aceptó sin rechistar, y la verdad es que no está muy seguro de si quiere saber por qué)

Ahora solo quiere ser un niño otra vez y que Minho le pase el brazo por el hombro y le deje ocultar la cabeza en su cuello, tal como lo hace con Kibum, que susurra algo que no llega comprender. Está a punto de dejar de mirar, porque la escena duele y duele más saber que su sitio no es el que siempre había sido: entre los brazos de Minho, pero entonces nota una presencia a su espalda.

Jonghyun. Él no se molesta en mirar demasiado. Echa un vistazo, se muerde el labio cuando reconoce quiénes son, y se marcha con el mismo ímpetu con el que ha vuelto. A Taemin le molesta. Le gustaría gritarle que todo es culpa suya. Todo. Empezando por la tristeza de Key, terminando por el hecho de que sea Minho quien le consuele.

(De hecho, llega a gritárselo. Una noche, después de una actuación. Están todos muy cansados y tienen ganas de tirarse en el suelo y no levantar cabeza nunca más. No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero al final se las arregla para discutir con Jonghyun entre bastidores. Comienza sobre zapatos rotos y ropa mal prestada y nunca devuelta, deriva en Taemin gritando que ojalá se fuera del grupo, que no se merece estar ahí, que se largue con su nueva novia, y termina con él llorando de rabia en los brazos de Minho, creyendo que quizás todo vuelve a ser lo mismo de antes, cuando estaban bien. Pero no lo es, porque cuando suben todos al coche de vuelta a casa, las miradas esquivas reinan y Kibum se aferra discretamente a la mano del rapero para no derrumbarse. Ni siquiera Jinki se atreve a relajar el ambiente).

Así que los deja. Minho y Kibum y su beso, la última visión que ha sido capaz de soportar sin llorar.  
Se siente más solo que nunca, y no tiene a quién preguntarle si ese sentimiento forma parte de la vida de un adulto.

**{antes, cuando éramos}**

**I.**

_Tres terrones de azúcar_ , siempre.

Uno para endulzar, otro por glotonería y el tercero es para Minho. Él siempre bebe de su taza, por las mañanas, cuando a Taemin aún le pesan los párpados.

El menor bebe café, como los demás. Porque es lo que beben los adultos, que es lo que es él, por supuesto. Pero Jonghyun se rió de él cuando lo dijo firmemente convencido.

‘ _¿Intentas convertirlo en chocolate a base de azúcar?_ ’ Le dijo, cuando le vio añadiendo el tercer terrón, y las mejillas del menor enrojecieron. Luego se giró hacia Jonghyun con los mofletes inflados y mala cara. El mayor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jinki, medio dormido, murmuró algo que se parecía a ‘ _déjale en paz, Jjong_ ’, mientras Kibum se empeñaba en cargarle la taza de café caliente al líder, a ver si quemándole la garganta despertaba del todo.

La cuestión es que hay una regla básica desde ese primer día en que Taemin bebió café y no un tazón de leche con cereales como desayuno, y es que Minho no necesita taza propia.

Taemin se bebe dos tercios del café y el resto queda para Minho. Y es tonto, porque ese primer día de café Minho también bebió de su taza, pero Taemin solo había echado dos terrones de azúcar y realmente temió que lo bebiera tan amargo. A partir de ahí, le dijo a Kibum ‘ _dos no, tres_ ’ con la boca pequeña (porque realmente aquello era una tontería, pero no quería que Minho comenzara el día con con un sabor tan desagradable en la boca) y Jinki le miró indescifrable y Jonghyun se rió otra vez.

Todos lo saben, nadie se queja (excepto Jonghyun cuando los últimos terrones de azúcar se los queda el menor ‘ _porque es un niño, Jjong_ ’, según Kibum, y entonces él se tiene que beber ese café asqueroso que jura no volver a comprar en su vida). Taemin y Minho, Minho y Taemin, y tres terrones de azúcar.

**II.**

A veces, por las noches, cuando Taemin se cuela bajo las sábanas de Minho, le abraza por la espalda y le pregunta lo de siempre. Una rutina, como los tres terrones de azúcar.

El mayor nunca está dormido, y jamás se sorprende cuando nota el calorcillo que desprende el cuerpo del menor, ni cuando oye el crujir de los muelles de la cama. Deja que los labios de Taemin se acerquen a su oreja y le susurre la pregunta, tal vez esperando una respuesta nueva, tal vez queriendo oír lo de siempre.

— ¿ _Por qué bebes de mi taza_?

Y entonces Minho se gira sobre la cama y le abraza, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Es pequeño y tan delgado, que en ocasiones teme despertar y encontrarlo roto en pedacitos. Entre todos le obligan a comerse platos y platos y a repetir mil y un postres y Taemin siempre obedece, dócil, pequeño, pero cuando es él quien le recrimina su delgadez y le recuerda que está creciendo, el pequeño sonríe. De esa manera que le enciende y que dice ‘ _no soy tan inocente como creéis_ ’ y de pronto qué más da todo, si tiene a Taemin en los labios y en todas partes.

Pero hoy Taemin no sonríe así y lo único que quiere es ser el adolescente cursi que debería ser (en otra vida, en esa vida donde no baila ni tiene a cientos de chicas detrás, en esa vida donde no compagina dificultosamente los estudios con el estrellato, en esa vida donde tiene compañeros de su edad con acné que hablan de chicas y videojuegos y no hyungs que le revuelven el pelo cada dos por tres como si fuera un crío y le corrigen duramente cuando no canta la nota correcta).  
  
— Por la misma razón por la que tú pones un terrón más.

Susurra, justo antes de atraparle los labios. Taemin intenta meter la lengua, pero Minho es más rápido y más contundente y al final termina sobre el cuerpo del menor, simplemente besándose porque no hay prisa, porque tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer otras cosas.

**III.**

Que Taemin baila bien lo saben todos.

Lo que nadie sabe es que también es bueno en la cama. Besa como el diablo y su boca sabe a los bombones de licor que le ha prohibido su madre, y se escurre entre las sábanas como si las conociera de toda la vida, como si fueran suyas y no de Minho. Es ágil, es sorprendente, es travieso.  
Un niño. Eso es lo que es.

A Minho no le resulta nada fácil. Es un crío, por más que le quiera y por más que no se comporte de manera infantil en la cama. Hace travesuras y se ríe con esa aura de inocencia cuando recibe regalos y a Minho se le atraganta la comida al verle. Porque esa una risa bonita, sí, y tan frágil y pura que no puede evitar preguntarse si está haciendo bien, si cada noche que Taemin pasa en su habitación pierde un poquito de esa magia y si eso es correcto.

Tiene diecisiete años. Suficientes para ser consciente de lo que se hace, pero a Minho no se le va de la cabeza. La imagen de ese niño que, cuando Jonghyun hizo el comentario de ‘ _¡pero si es un enano!_ ’, comenzó a bailar sin música y los dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

Minho le besa. Le besa los labios y la frente, las orejas y las mejillas. Le besa el pecho y le besa entre las piernas, pero la imagen no se va. ‘ _¡Pero si es un enano!_ ’, la voz estridente de Jonghyun justo después del orgasmo y le mira el rostro dormido, y parece más inocente que nunca.  
Le consume.

Debería dejarlo, debería ser él el que dijera ‘ _basta_ ’. Pero no puede.

El café con tres terrones de azúcar sabe bien, y con el tiempo, intenta convencerse, se acostumbrará a su sabor.

(Cuando, un día, Taemin se despierta sintiéndose más valiente y responsable de lo que él ha sido nunca y le dice con las mejillas coloradas y la mirada clavada en el suelo ‘ _no creo que esto esté bien. Somos hombres_ ’, Minho sabe que esa es la única oportunidad que tiene de salir de ese agujero al que le arrastra el corazón. Aunque esa oportunidad se le clave en el pecho, como una herida de bala).


End file.
